bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Guren Kurosaki
master | previous occupation = Head of the Kurosaki Clan | team = Yonkō (loosely) | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = Kurama Kawahiru | base of operations = Unknown | marital status = Married | relatives = Kohime Kawahiru(wife) Akairo Kurosaki (daughter) | education = Self-Taught | status = Deceased | shikai = Ketsueki | bankai = Chi No Shirei }} Shinkōshoku Nodaisenshi: Guren Kurosaki (深紅色-の第戦士:黒崎-紅蓮, Shinkōshoku Nodaisenshi: Kurosaki Guren, lit. The First Crimson Warrior: Guren Kurosaki) was the first Yonkō of Zanjutsu, and the ancestor of Hikaru Kurosaki. Appearance At one point, Guren's hair turned red upon unlocking his full power. He also has light blue eyes, which can look purple in different lighting. He has a consistent stern face. He wears a typical Shinigami Shihakusho, and he also wears the pelt of his childhood pet wolf, Chairo. Personality As a child, Guren was the hot-headed member of the First Yonkō, often seeking out battles and opponents. He constantly sought out new opponents to sharpen his skills, often being regarded as a warrior of crimson even before he unlocked his full powers. He had no qualms on killing his opponents if that was what would secure victory. Guren's personality took a huge 180 when his daughter Akairo was born. He became less concerned about battling new opponents and would have rather been around to be a father to his only daughter. He trained her often in the art of Zanjutsu, wanting her to become a strong woman who could combat anyone without trepidation. History Powers and Abilities Unfathomable : During his lifetime, Guren's Reiatsu reached levels which could not even be noticed by those with insufficient spiritual pressure. In his time as a Yonkō, it is said that only his contemporary Yonkō, his wife, and his daughter could sense Guren's presence. Anyone else could not detect him, and if they tried, the overload of energy that would be sensed could cause irreparable damage to their soul. Master: Guren mastered everything in the art of Zanjutsu before and during his time as a Yonkō. He understands everything from formal swordplay to predator tactics. Mezame: (目覚め, Awakening) Guren can reawaken the spirit of his dead wolf to assist him in battles using the cloak as a medium. The wolf spirit follows his commands, but can act independently as his personal scout. Zanpakutō Ketsueki (血液, Blood) is the name of Guren Kurosaki's Zanpakutō. Ketsueki is released with the command "Flow". *''Shikai Special Ability:'' Ketsueki's primary power lies in its ability to control blood. Guren can use Ketsueki to absorb the blood of his victims via contact with his blade. Guren can then use this blood as a shield or as a form of offense. It is unknown as to how much blood that Guren can store in his blade, but apparently the iron in the sword was forged from the iron atoms in blood. *'Kekkyū' (血球, blood cell): Guren can fire discs of blood in the shape of razor thin discs. He can also use these discs in succession to create a sphere of shields around himself and others. *'Ketsuekijunkan' (血液循環, blood circulation) Under Construction *'Tekketsu' (鉄血, blood and iron/military might) Under Construction Chi No Shirei (血の司令官, Commander of Blood) is the name of Guren's Bankai. Behind the Scenes Trivia *Guren Kurosaki's theme is Everything by Pillar. *Guren Kurosaki's Bankai theme is War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch. *Guren Kurosaki's death theme is Let It Burn by RED. *Guren bears a close resemblance to . This is because the author could not find a better picture... Category:Sōzōshin Category:Character